


A Night Off

by Bipolar_Armitage_Hux



Series: Bastards and Broken Things [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Agender Hux, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Sex Worker, Autistic Hux, Autistic Kylo Ren, Dominant Kylo Ren, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Hux, M/M, PTSD Hux, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Submissive Hux, Trans Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux/pseuds/Bipolar_Armitage_Hux
Summary: Kylo has a night off and decides to spend it with Hux, at Hux's apartment for once for a cute, fluffy night in... That may or may not end in some angst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep it fluffy man, I tried so hard. There's an angsty bit of opening up at the end but it's mostly happy! And opening up is healthy and happy... right?

Kylo didn't go to Hux's place very often. It wasn't that he adamantly avoided it, it was more that Hux often came by after a job, or Kylo invited Hux round after work and in both of those circumstances Hux going to the brothel was just  _easier_. This time however, Kylo had the day so the night before he decided to go to Hux's place in an attempt to have at least some kind of a break... And that was why he was currently in a cab, driven by a loud, bald man that was stuck behind a long line of cars because of the roadworks which were just down the road from Hux's apartment building (which he could have warned me about, Kylo thought a little exasperatedly.)   
  
"Hey, um," Kylo began, deciding there was no point to this. "I can just walk the rest of the way. How much do I owe you?" The cab driver responded by grumbling about how it wasn't safe but took his money anyway. Kylo jumped out of the car, and found himself on the familiar street, nonchalantly walking past the queue of cars and boarded up windows. Hux's neighborhood was often looked down upon due to it being a poorer area with a high crime rate but Kylo honestly felt safer there than he did anywhere else. The more affluent areas were filled with clients or people who recognised him and crossed the street when they saw him, in this place no one cared and when you ever spoke to them for the regular "excuse me"'s and "sorry"'s they were a lot more polite. Eventually, Kylo got to the end of the block and thus to his destination. He stood outside the glass doors with his hand over the silver intercom and grimaced. He felt really awkward talking into these things, but Hux couldn't get a key to the main building copied. Kylo pushed the button declaring itself '03.06' and heard the familiar 'hello?' much sooner than he had anticipated.   
  
"It's me," Kylo said into the machine. It was then he heard the noise indication the door was open and he went inside. The downstairs main entrance was empty like it always was, and silent causing Kylo to feel a little self-conscious as he walked through it to the lift. He took a glance of himself in the mirror and immediately looked away, it had been a while since he couldn't look at himself but at least it wasn't dysphoria this time. It was a mix of things, even though he'd showered he still _felt_ his earlier clients all over him and he hated the acne that was on his neck. He adored being on T but second puberty was not fun. He couldn't resist catching glimpses of his reflection, seeing how his long back hair was still tangled from a client earlier - despite his best efforts to neaten it up a little, he pulled his white t-shirt down, the black bar in his right nipple just showing through, and let it fall back into place a few times smiling at sensation of it hitting his small but soft stomach. When the lift stopped on the third floor he put his hands in his dark brown hoodie and walked to Flat 6. He pulled out the key Hux gave him and smiled a little as he unlocked the door, the moment he swung it open he stumbled slightly because all of a sudden there was a thin, ginger man who had clung to him with his arms wrapped underneath his shoulders and his head buried into Kylo's neck. He couldn't help but laugh as he wrapped his arms around Hux and kissed the top of his head. "H-hi there," he giggled.   
  
"I missed you," Hux said into Kylo's neck, causing him to laugh more.   
  
"I saw you yesterday," Kylo responded with an unfaltering smile.   
  
"I know but-" Hux stopped mid-sentence and back away slightly, planting a small kiss on Kylo's neck, his right ear just under the piercings, his nose, cheek, beauty spots, forehead, before leaving a trail back to his lips. As he did so, Kylo couldn't resist laughing into Hux's mouth, which made him giggle too.   
  
"I missed you too," Kylo said with laughter still in his eyes. "But can we move to the sofa? It's more comfortable there." Hux took Kylo's hand and led him to the sofa, Kylo sat down first and Hux rested between his legs.   
  
"Want to put something on TV? In the background?" Hux said giving him the remote. They both felt less anxious with background noise so Kylo flicked through the channels for a while before settling on a rerun of an American sitcom so they could ignore it. Hux rested his head on Kylo's chest who was running his fingers through Hux's hair, which was overgrowing and starting to fall in his eyes.  
  
"Your hair is getting little long," Kylo smiled as he pushed his fingers through it and twirled the ginger hairs around his fingers.  
  
"Yeah I need to get it cut soon," Hux said with a slight frown.   
  
"Have you thought about letting it grow?"   
  
"I-" Hux fell silent for a moment. "I can't have long hair."   
  
"Oh, why not?" Kylo asked, assuming Hux was going to explain a sensory issue he had. He felt Hux shrug against him. "I just thought you said you thought it'd be nice to have long hair?"  
  
"I-it would," Hux replied quietly. "Well, I don't really- short hair's nice too." Kylo was about to push it further when Millicent the cat let out a whine, and pounced out of the bedroom, announcing her arrival. She sauntered over to Kylo, with a 'merroww' and nudged his hand with her head. He used one hand to scratch behind her ear, as she purred and rubbed herself against him. And suddenly she jumped up on the sofa and curled up in between Kylo's legs.   
  
"You know," Kylo smirked. "You and Millie can be soothed in the same way."   
  
"Shut up," Hux said, nudging Kylo with his knee. "Do you-" Hux said, suddenly serious. "Do you really think I shouldn't cut my hair?" Kylo let out a gentle laugh, more reassuring than mocking.   
  
"I think you're beautiful and should wear your hair however you like," he said, bending down a little to kiss the top of Hux's head. He was apparently satisfied with that answer because he snuggled into Kylo again, and they were curled, up, warm, comfortable and in love. Neither of them ever thought they would have something like this and even though they were in hell, they had a sweet haven to return to, and that was all they needed. For now.   
  
A few hours later, they were full of take-out and curled up in Hux's bed - both sweaty and satisfied. Kylo was sat up with the burgundy sheets twisted around his legs with his right arm wrapped around Hux, who was dosing off as his head nestled in the crook of Kylo's arm, with come still splattered over his stomach and dried spit on his back. Suddenly, Hux sat up and turned to Kylo to wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him again, one which Kylo returned and Hux found himself pulling himself up and straddling Kylo. Hux kissed the man's neck, shoulders, chest, gently licked his nipples which caused Kylo to spasm underneath him. He continued to kiss down his stomach - across all of the burn marks, cuts and bruises left by particularly rough clients, and across the word 'slut' that was still carved into him, Hux stopped momentarily when he noticed there was a large dark plaster above the scarred letters and Hux was about to move on until he felt Kylo's leg's stiffen around his shoulders which was... Odd. Hux looked up at him curiously but before he could ask-   
  
"Uh, it was just a- occupational hazard. It wouldn't stop bleeding, it's nothing, really," Kylo lied. He felt instantly guilty for doing so, even more so when he realised Hux believed him. It was partly true, Kylo thought. It was the fault of a client, and it did take a while for the blood to stop. Kylo sat up and gently pulled Hux towards him, he smiled when he saw the desire in Kylo's bright eyes who proceeded to push his lips against his and gently push his tongue into Hux's mouth. He wrapped his arms around Kylo's neck and he pulled him closer into him and they slipped down so they were both laid flat on the bed. After a few minutes, Hux felt Kylo's hand stroke his back, go down to his hip and then stroke his arse. At that point, Hux's left leg jerked backwards and he pulled away from Kylo.   
  
"I'm not really-" Hux started nervously. Kylo took his hand away immediately.  
  
"Do you want to just kiss and cuddle?" He asked with a smile.   
  
"Yes, if that's-"  
  
"Absolutely fine, more than fine," Kylo started, he turned away from Hux, straightened out the pillow making a nest with them laid back and held his arms out. "C'mere," he finished. Hux shuffled over to him with an embarrassed smile as he fell into Kylo's arms like he belonged there.   
  
"Do you mind if we talk about sex?" Kylo asked as Hux got comfortable.   
  
"Uh, that's-fine," Hux responded a little confused at the abrupt way he had just been asked this.   
  
"I was just wondering," Kylo began, his eyes focused on Hux's hands rather than his face. "Is there anything we haven't tried that you'd like to?" There was a predictable silence for which Kylo remained respectfully quiet until Hux was ready to respond.   
  
  
"Well," Hux started, as his ears and cheeks reddened. "There is ... One thing," he continued, his eyes both focusing on Kylo and trying to avoid his gaze. "But- you have to tell me something you want to do too," he added suddenly and regretting it. He wanted the bed to swallow him up at that point, he hated how he sounded like a child when it came to this sort of thing.   
  
"Deal, so tell me yours first," Kylo said softly with an encouraging smile. Hux relaxed a little and sat up a little.   
  
"Okay, I'd- I think I'd like you to..." Hux trailed off, looked at Kylo - who nodded reassuringly - and continued. "And we don't have to. I want to try... Maybe, if you fucked my mouth until I threw up all over myself," Hux said a little too quickly, stammering as he went. He clearly just wanted to get the words out as quickly as possible, Kylo thought it was adorable but wasn't sure how to say that without being condescending.   
  
"We can try that," Kylo said, so non-judgmentally Hux visibly relaxed. "Would you want me to use one of my dicks after I fucked you with it or separately?"   
  
"After you fuck me," Hux said suddenly, feeling a little embarrassed at how enthusiastic he was. "I mean, if that's-" he started to murmur before Kylo interrupted him.   
  
"Oh no, it's absolutely fine, more than fine. It's hot."  
  
"It's not... Too weird?" Hux said a little weakly which caused Kylo to laugh.   
  
"Hux, I- do you know what my job is?!" Hux opened his mouth to respond and began laughing at himself too.   
  
"Okay, that question was a bit ridiculous," Hux admitted whilst Kylo nodded. "Okay, you have to tell me yours now!"   
  
"Hm, right," Kylo started as he gave it some thought. There were actually  _quite a lot_ of things that he wanted to try with Hux but since he still wasn't entirely comfortable with sex and treated it like a baby deer treated walking... He thought perhaps it was a good idea not to go too far. Then again, he thought, if he picked something too vanilla Hux would probably feel a little cheated. He tried to think of something in the middle and thought he had something. "Well, how would you feel about me pissing on you?" Hux turned his head and looked at him with an expression Kylo could not read at all. He was expecting awkward embarrassment accompanied with a minute long silence but when he didn't get that he was a little bit taken aback.   
  
"I- I could see why you'd want to do it. It's intimate, it's like you're claiming someone and declaring dominance at the same time. It- does sound hot," Hux said, voice much more even than either of them were expecting. "Have you ever done it before?"   
  
"Well, yeah I - wait," Kylo said turning to him bewildered. " _Have you?_ ""   
  
"I... Suppose I have," Hux said quietly with a momentary smile as he realised he had shocked Kylo into silence. "My -" Hux turned away from Kylo and decided to focus on the street lights outside of his apartment instead. "Father would sometimes do it. After he raped me he'd kick me to the ground and piss all over my back. It was his way of humiliating me and showing me that he thought I was worthless. He'd laugh about it afterwards, talked about how I was- something he owned. His territory." Hux found himself being completely disconnected to the room and Kylo. He wasn't upset, angry or anything else that he felt like he should have been. It was normal, to him at least. He could feel Kylo's expression however before he even said anything.   
  
Kylo couldn't speak for a moment, his mouth was slightly open and eyebrows raised, he almost felt his eyes stinging. Fuck, he thought. That's fucking - who the fuck would do that to their  _son_?? That's sick, he's.. a monster. He couldn't look away from Hux for whom he desperately wanted to make this all go away. He momentarily blamed himself, he hadn't meant it like that but of course that's how Hux took it. He was useless at this and he couldn't phrase things very well, he hated himself for it. Especially now.   
  
"I'm- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Kylo stopped. "Fuck, that's-" He couldn't say anything else, he pulled Hux closer to him in his arms and onto his lap. He expected Hux to resist but he didn't, he just let himself fall into and curl up onto of Kylo, who kissed the top of his head before speaking again. "What happened- that wasn't okay. You know that wasn't okay, don't you?" Hux didn't respond to this, he knew that wasn't an okay thing for a father to do to his son. What he didn't know was whether or not it was an okay thing to do to him, or at least he didn't know whether he deserved it or not.   
  
"It doesn't matter anyway," he said after the two of them had been silent for five minutes or so. "It's over, I'm away from him. He can't hurt me like that anymore. And I have you."  
  
"I'll never hurt you like that, Hux. Never," Kylo said quietly as he kissed the top of his head. "I love you."   
  
"I know, I love you too."


End file.
